The University of Washington is unique in having a cadre of nurse scientists and interdisciplinary scientists whose work exemplifies biobehavioral research focused on both individual and system indicators fundamental to preventive interventions throughout the lifespan. In its first five years, the Biobehavioral Nursing Research Training Program (BNRTP) has contributed to increasing the number of new scientists skilled in biobehavioral theory and methodology, supporting research training for 11 predoctoral and 7 postdoctoral scholars. We are now requesting a continuation and expansion of the current training effort in order to: 1) Expand understanding of the biobehavioral interface between individual vulnerability and environmental risk throughout the lifespan, incorporating advances in understanding and reducing health disparities; 2) Integrate biological and behavioral instrumentation and state of the art technologies for studying transactions between individual vulnerability and environmental risk for disease, disability, or progression of these adverse responses; 3) Expand interdisciplinary and collaborative efforts to test interventions aimed at managing biobehavioral vulnerability and risk in preventing disease, impairment and functional disability, or progression of disease, impairment and disability. This competing continuation application requests institutional training program support for six (6) predoctoral and three (3) postdoctoral scholars each year in order to continue to increase the cadre of nurse scientists skilled in biobehavioral theory and methodology. [unreadable] [unreadable]